


I Want to Hold Your Hand

by RockyRants



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), This is so self indulgent holy shit, just two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: Five times in Angel and Husk's relationship that Angel held Husk's hand. And one time that Husk reached out to hold Angel's hand first.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 122





	I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> good LORD is this self indulgent. Felt the need for some fluff and the discord server got me thinking about holding hands. Please enjoy this marshmallow madness.

**_I._ **

Husk knew he should have cut Angel off after the spider had come back to the hotel half drunk to begin with. But the pink, fluffy idiot had to be so giggly that Husk had let his guard down and let him keep drinking.

“Step,” Husk had his arm around Angel’s waist, the spider’s top arm slung over his shoulder as they walked up the steps. He’d tried to get Angel into the elevator but the pornstar had petulantly already started climbing the stairs, muttering about how he wasn’t that far gone. After seeing him nearly roll his ankle and fall, Husk had gotten up to help the mess of a demon.

“I know what stairs are, Husky,” Angel giggled, half hanging on the cat. He promptly tripped over the next step up, causing them both to falter.

“Damnit, Angel, you gotta pick yer feet _up._ ”

“ _You_ pick yer feet up,” Angel snorted and swayed a bit as he regained his footing. Instinctively his grip tightened on Husk’s shoulder; the older demon didn’t waver. Angel blinked when Husk didn’t let him fall and turned to boop the cat’s nose, “You. Are very strong,” He bit his lip as a smirk crossed his face. The older demon rolled his eyes.

“I need ya to rember how to use your fucking feet for like… five minutes, can you do that?”

“I’ll do _you_ ,” Angel teased, laughing to himself again as the older demon helped him down the hallway. Husk steadied the swaying spider every time Angel took too big of a step or forgot how gravity worked. He couldn’t blame him. Walking while wasted was fucking awful. That’s usually why he would plant himself at the bar and pass out there. 

Husk had seen Angel drunk before. What Has Angel Been Drinking had quickly become a game for him. Tequila for party nights with Cherri. Whiskey after a long night of work. Wine when he wanted to sleep. But Vodka… Vodka always made the already teasing Angel Dust even more of a fucking flirt. To be fair, it did take quite a bit of the liquor to get the porn star properly plastered.

They arrived at Angel’s door as quickly as Husk could manage, Angel having knocked over only one vase on the way. Not bad for two drunks in a hotel. Husk opened the door to Angel’s room and helped him inside. The spider plopped down ass first onto his bed and watched as Husk stretched.

“Jesus christ, carrying you is like carrying fifty fucking pool noodles…” He grumbled, “Okay. Go to sleep.”

As the cat turned to leave, pink hands darted out to grab one of Husk’s paw. The older demon looked back at the porn star, eyebrow raised. Angel still had half a smile on his face as he rubbed his thumbs over the back of Husk’s paw. He bit his lip and looked up

“Thanks for takin’ care a’ me, Husky,” Angel grinned, giving the paw a squeeze. Husk didn’t pull away immediately. Instead he felt the tips of his ears heat up just a bit. He turned his hand just enough to squeeze one of Angel’s.

“Go to sleep, you’re gonna have one fuck of a hangover in the morning.”

* * *

**_II._ **

Angel kept coming to the bar, even after that drunken night. The old cat noticed that the spider would look… almost disappointed when he finished a drink too quickly, ordering another in rapid succession. He also knew that Angel’s vice of choice wasn’t alcohol. But still, the spider showed up nearly every night and sometimes during the day.

Husk had gotten to know Angel pretty well with these daily visits. He could already tell what the spider needed alcohol wise based on his demeanor, but recently Husk had begun to learn more about Angel. He learned that the pink fluffball was partial to the clubs on the west side of the Pentagram, he liked cooking, he was technically the middle sibling in his family, and he was strangely good with math.

More than that, Husk had learned that he _liked_ Angel’s company. A lot. He learned the porn star made him smile, made him laugh. Husk learned that he looked forward to the conversations the spider would bring. There was only one question…

“Why d'ya keep showing up here every day?” Husk asked one day, out of the blue, “You got a million other places you can go to for a drink.” He leaned forward, his elbows resting on the bar as he tried to decipher was what going on in the other demon’s mind.

Angel looked up from his second martini of the night and blinked at Husk. His face melted into a soft smile. One of Angel’s hands snaked forward, reaching out for Husk’s. He gave it a small squeeze.

“You ain’t at those other places,” Angel said with a shrug. Husk felt his ears heat up again as he stared at their hands. He swallowed thickly, trying to process what the demon was saying.

“I- uhm… But...”

“Jesus, kitty cat, yer really that dense?” Angel laughed, he stood and leaned across the bar to kiss the Husk gently. Husk’s eyes went wide, looking up as he felt Angel’s lips against his own. Soon, his eyes closed as well. He reached up with his other paw to pull the spider closer, squeezing Angel’s hand tighter.

* * *

_III._

It had been two months since that night. Two months now that Angel’s visits to the bar had turned into something more. Something wonderful, in Husk’s opinion. Conversation at the bar shifted to conversations over movies in Husk’s room, at the stove as Angel taught Husk how to cook, on one of the balconies while the two of them shared a joint. And then, moments of constant conversation melted away into times where they could sit in comfortable silence.

Husk sat on one end of the lobby couch, glasses perched on his nose as he flipped through a book. Angel sat at the other end, his own nose stuck in his phone as always. Husk’s gaze flicked up every so often just to look at Angel’s face. He smiled to himself, turning his attention back to the book. The old cat loved moments like this, where they didn’t have to impress the other. Moments where they could just be. 

It had taken Husk by surprise, honestly. The sex over the past couple months had been fantastic, sure. But what Husk hadn’t expected was for Angel to have moments that were so… innocent? When Angel’s walls were finally toppled, Husk had learned that the spider enjoyed small moments of intimacy; resting his head on Husk’s shoulder, forehead kisses, having his hair played with. It was actually cute to see Hell’s Number One Porn Star revel in the gentle touches.

Angel shifted on the couch and turned, scooting closer to Husk. One of his lower hands slid into the other demon’s, fingers sliding between claws with practiced ease. Angel leaned against his boyfriend’s shoulder, his other hands still typing away at his phone furiously. Husk let out a small snort of a laugh.

“You good?”

“Just wanted to be close t’ya,” Angel looked up and smiled. The old cat leaned over to press a kiss to the top of Angel’s head before leaning back against the cushions. It didn’t last long though. Husk shifted to remove his hand from Angel’s, causing the porn star to grip it tighter.

“Angie,” Husk nudged the spider and tried to move his hand again. Angel let out an indignant noise, snuggling more firmly against his boyfriend’s side, “Angel, I need to turn the page.”

Angel huffed and moved one of his top hands up to flip the page for Husk without looking up from his phone.

“There.”

Husk shook his head and continued his reading. 

* * *

**_IV._ **

Husk stood against the door of Angel’s hotel room, watching as the spider flitted about. Angel dug through the mess as he searched for his purse. Husk was convinced that if the other demon kept his room even slightly more organized he wouldn’t constantly be hurling items from one pile to another as he looked for his things. But he sure as hell wasn’t about to step fully into the path of Hurricane Angel. Last time he tried the spider had stepped directly onto his tail three times, through no real fault of his own.

Husk believed that everything had its place. His own room was plenty tidy; made it easier to find what he needed when he was too plastered to use his brain. He’d quickly given up trying to find anything at all in Angel’s room, though.

“Got it!” Angel said from a far corner of the room. The pink demon sat upright, brandishing a shiny pink purse that matched his outfit. He walked over to the vanity and began swapping items out of one purse into the other. It was really remarkable how much shit Angel carried around with him.

“Why the hell d’ya have more than one of those?” Husk asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Because this one goes with my outfits that have silver sparkles and this one is better for neutrals,” Angel explained, “There. Ready.”

Husk rolled his eyes and walked out the door, the pornstar soon joining him in the hallway. He never fully understood why Angel insisted on having so many fucking bags to go with all of his fucking shoes which then had to be matched with his-

The cat’s train of thought came to a halt as Angel took his hand. Something wasn’t right. He looked down. Usually, Husk’s hand was over Angel’s when they were clasped, but this time Angel had grabbed his hand differently.

Husk didn’t know exactly when he had started holding his boyfriend’s hand in a specific way. But he could definitely tell at this point when it was _wrong._ Angel seemed to notice it as well as the spider was also looking at their hands. Angel was the first to shift, moving his hand underneath Husk’s, holding it like he usually did.

“There. Better.” Angel grinned, tugging Husk down the hallway. The old cat couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. Of all the things to put in their correct place...

* * *

**_V._ **

Angel’s chest heaved as he came down from his high. Two hands still reaching above him to grip at his pillow. Husk moved up Angel’s body, kissing him deeply. He pulled back, pressing their foreheads together.

“You okay?” Husk breathed out, a hand coming up to cup Angel’s face. The spider bit his lip as he smiled brightly, nodding. He placed his own hand on top of Husk’s, fingers lacing as best they could. 

Sex with Angel had always been fantastic. How could it not be? But Husk had noticed over the past few months that something had begun to shift. It wasn’t as frantic as before, not as needy or rough. There were times that Angel would slow his movements, seemingly content with just feeling Husk’s body close to his own as the two of them chased their pleasure. He didn’t like Husk being too far away for too long; always pulling him closer by the back of his neck or wrapping his legs tighter around the cat’s waist. It was… nice. Really nice. 

It had been years since Husk had let even a casual fuck that close, longer still since he’d had a proper partner. He’d half given up on the idea that anyone would ever want him this close at all, in fact he’d tried his hardest to make sure of it.

But then Angel had to show up like a battering ram against the walls he had so carefully put up.

And Husk couldn’t be happier about it. 

Angel pulled back from his lover’s touch for a moment, kissing the heart at the center of Husk’s palm before nuzzling it again. He sighed, closing his eyes.

“Yeah… you’re really giving me a run for my money. Y’know that, right?” Angel laughed breathlessly, one eye cracking open to look up at Husk. The old cat smiled down at his lover softly. He flipped his own hand over and lightly pinned Angel’s back down to the bed, palm to palm.

“I doubt that,” He laughed, kissing Angel’s forehead. The spider peacocked under the attention, blushing and pushing closer to his lover. Angel used his other hand to guide Husk’s face down into a proper kiss. 

* * *

**_And One_ **

Husk’s arm jerked to the left suddenly as Nuggets darted across the sidewalk, eager to sniff whatever interesting smell he had found. Angel walked next to them, laughing as Nuggets yanked Husk across the pavement. For a little bastard, the pig was actually quite strong. Though Husk would always say it looked like Nuggets was tugging him around because he caught him off guard. Angel knew better than that. 

It wasn’t strange these days for Husk to go on walks with Angel and Nuggets. The pig was as much of a pistol as his owner and the more walks he could get the better. After months of dating Angel, he’d been on dozens of walks with the two of them.

“Nugs-” Husk grumbled, trying to yank Nuggets away from an upturned trash can.

“Ah lighten up, hon, he’s a pig,” Angel laughed. Husk walked forward and physically picked Nuggets up out of the trash, pulling a half eaten napkin out of his mouth.

“Yeah, you gonna deal with him when he gets sick?” He asked, still holding Nugget close. The pig wiggled in his arms petulantly, “No. You’ve lost permission to walk on your own.” Nuggets gave out another indignant squeak, but Husk just kept looking forward, “Nope.”

Angel couldn’t help but laugh. He pulled out his phone, holding it up to the side to take a selfie of the three of them. It was cute how Husk had half adopted Nuggets as his own since the two of them had been together. Valentino had never liked Nuggets at all, so to be around someone who not only liked the little pig, but cared about him was nice to see.

While the last few months had been wonderful, Angel had been mindful of not flaunting their relationship around; online or on the street. He didn’t want Husk to be caught up in… well… everything that came with dating Hell’s Number One Pornstar. Guys didn’t usually stay around for long once they were exposed to all of that. Husk had stayed around longer than any of them though. The cat’s patience certainly didn’t go unnoticed by Angel. 

Husk glanced over as Angel snapped the photo, the spider turning his attention back to his phone. He had his lower hands in the pockets of a pink sweatshirt while the top two typed away at a caption for the photo. Husk bit the inside of his cheek and reached over. He pulled one of Angel’s hands out of the spider’s pocket to hold it.

The porn star stopped in his tracks, looking at the two of their hands. He’d held Husk’s hand plenty of times, sure. However, it was behind closed doors. Places where people couldn’t stick their noses in to ruin it. Sure, people in the Hotel had figured out that Husk and Angel were together recently and they no longer snuck around the hallways. But this was in public. Outside. With people watching. And Husk still held his hand without a care in the world.

“You good?” Husk said gruffly. Angel’s face split into a bright smile as he squeezed Husk’s hand, falling back into step with him. He couldn’t ignore the warmth that spread through his chest as the cat smiled back at him.

“Yeah. Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Where to find me:  
> Twitter: @rockyrants
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
